dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Boston City Sound Studios
, , |founded = 1990|owner = Gotaku ( )}} is a dubbing studio in , . It was founded in 1990 and is run by Mayuka George and Andy Clibburn, two of the founders of the anime licensing company Gotaku - which is based in nearby . Since 1998, Gotaku has offered Boston City Sound Studios' services to other companies, mainly BCSS has done non-Gotaku work for and PPE Entertainment. History Boston City Sound Studios was founded in 1990 by Mayuka George and Andy Clibburn to record English-language versions of their anime licenses. Due to a distinct lack of voice actors in the Boston area, the original voice actors for Gotaku consisted of local theater actors, local radio and television personalities, people recruited off the street that had no prior voice acting experience, and college students. Current Talent * = Occasionally Active Actors * Mark De Leon Jones * David Enyart * Scotty Childers * Wilson Mahdavi Damghani * Lyle Casey * Benji Barnes * Dermot Hammond * Edward Morse * Leo D'Archangelis * Kenneth McSorley * Morgan Sindukputra * Corbin Arkhangelsky * Angel Polo * Aaron Astley * C. Owen Koehler * Christopher Weatherford * Robert Dalglish * George Scriver * Brian Kerry * Seth Kerry * Tommy Bain Enyart * Greg Glackin * Jonas Kerry * Martin Barnes * David Bersen * Paul Aizer * Elias Samuel Manning * Danny Astley * Gregory French * Danny Baines * Joshua Stephens Casey * * Chester Mehigan * Bubba Clark * Carlton N. * Oscar McColgan * Nick Gahan * Timothy Barkov * Morgan Almond * Josip V. Klobuchar * Ernest Tyndall * Thomas "Guido" Donlevy * Ben Smithee * Marcus Asplin * Kreg Mogensen * * Tom Masterton * Seth Daz * Curtis Schudson * Norman Kerry * Donald Kaskey * Johan "Spanner" Potgieter * Emilio Kinsolving * Christopher Finnegan * Humphrey McColgan * Leo Scriver * Danny Giannakopoulos * Mike Giannakopoulos * Thomas Caferro * Colby Fox * Vic Lulham * Peter Granger * Diamond Campbell * Ernest Camargo * Mason Mitchell * * Michel Snyder * Marquis Porter * Corbin Stanley * Boualem * Lucas Creelman * Marcus Behrmann * Jose Tourian * Martin Forrest * Heinrich Welder * Ernie Hopkinson * Charlie Matthiessen * Lance Smeets * Dennis Aakula * Jean Pitoëff * Tom Haylen * Nathan Ropars * Chase Bugden * Andy Dowden * George Hebert * Johnny Leung * Randy Boylan * Mickey O. Hackett * Timothy Lorenzi * Colman Lewis * Alexander Coughlan * Hugo Aylesworth * Martin Doohan * Glen Axtell * William Stern Hagarsson * Joe Rotzinger * Douglas Monaghan * Dexter Jennings * Tom Drummond Jones * Matty Hao * Theo Shishani * Caleb B. Dempsey * Dexter Mullarkey * Bobby Nathans * Tanner Douglas * Roddy Vincent * Christian Scott * Adrian Bassham * Bobby Beardsley * W.N. Smith * French L. Wilson * Ernie Bowers * Corbin McManus * Steve Alec Cherrill * Jackson Cherrington * Richard Broderick * Ossian Mullally * Edmund Catleugh * Ken Cryer * Arthur Bosnjakovic * Scott Bosnjakovic * Morgan Cryder * Gordon Duignan * William Ælfweard Fogerty * Elliot Lamoreaux * Edgar Raudabaugh * Ed Adlington * Rick Whalan * Janek Czajkowski * Ernie McGettigan * Francisco Valbuena * Dougal Hackett * Christopher Godfrey * Paul Kaskey * Eddie Zhuge * Alberto Larrañaga * Frank Bayles * Caleb Bawden * Shade Bawden * Enrique P. Santiago * Bramwell Jones * Kevin Mollison * Bruce Christoferson * Ronald Boulting * Humphrey Hampson * Christopher O'Donoghue * Rick Groubbenheber * Derek Murtagh * Mark Tarnovsky * Montraie Torres * Magnus Schonbachler * Aaron Fishlock * Christopher Catleugh * Ho Hughes * Ezekiel Rusoff * Monty Cox * Nectarios Price * Saul Perez * Montana Lopez * Isaiah Rogers * Mick Huwyler * Brad Donnellan * Irwin Steichen * Hu Kashgari * Chester Paterson * Joseph Hizon * Rochester Jones * Henry McManaman * Brooks O'Sheehan * Francis Oliver Ryan * Brian Holzapfl * Jaime Reilly * Bubba Devaney * Frank Bomer * Gilbert Raftery * Curtis Eggington * Conway Davis * J. Walter Plinge * Framk Amézaga * Dermot O'Casey * Scott Seoige * Joshua Nevin * Hal Dungey * Mark Worthington * Austin La Haye * Jackson Fowler * Alexander Eperjesi * Ty Rooney * Federico Carroll * Henry Baumanis * Bobby Van Aitzema * Christopher Friel * Orlando Caple * Brian Cafferty * Shahaf Gur Aryeh * Tony Bohlen * Hedworth Coulthard * Frank Fluellen * Peter Silva * Jeremiah Bugden * Hank Jeroem * Bob Chisenhall * Linus Kate * Jack Dallinger * Seth Faulkner * Ian Goggin * * Fabian Gwatkin * Roderick Agafonov * Simon Katulla * Adiel Gough * Ali Darzi * Rick Bandey * Branislav Knezevic * Ernest O. McLean * Pete Mollison * Glenn Bedella * Sean Mills Actresses * Alexandria Weetamoo * Bunny Alborough * Adrienne Niven * Cassandra Muoy * Keisha Karlson * Tanya Makendzhiev * Clarissa Biggins * Samantha Kiely * Madison Casta * M. Ashlee Snyder * Meghan Mahdavi Damghani * Elisabeth Jensdatter * Melissa MacGorman * Alex Mays * Ashley Vinson * Bobbi Jones * Emily V. Ñíguez * Tomica Dempsey * Jackie Stephens * Amanda Perroni * Evelyn Loyola * Karen Niven * Marissa Donnellan * Keisha Crean * Annette Côté * Mia Artley * * Amanda Hanrahan * Katie Brophy * Kana Anstey * Annie Begley * Tina M. Gough * Evelyn Howell * Maurecia Cunningham * Barbara Gilgan * Samantha Torney * Melissa Domínguez * Katie Fogerty * Opal Gaffney * Tamara Vaughan * Susana Aracil * Annabeth McDonagh * Gail Hampson * Abigail Fahey * April Ndoye * Morgana Cowley * Annabelle McQuilken * Lisa Forsythe * Bambi Morrison * Dana Taggart * Madison Horan * Keiko Takaki * Emily Cathleen Bedser * Francine Conley * Cathy Keogh * Amanda K. Jennings * Cleo Coughlan * Miranda Dijkstra * Morgan Selwyn * Debbie Jay Stephens * Dorothy Hebert * Françoise Cleo Gowan * Sandra Haughn * Heather Beckinsale * Kendall Austen * Danielle Clarkson * Sage Ayers * Liberty Costello * Alyssa Cavanaugh * Lesley Howell * Tina Vizcaíno * Jenny Colvin * Karen Smithee * Beatrice Connolly * Dorothy Conroy * Susana Blythe * Jeanette Aakjaer * Amelia Conroy * Tamara Vodopivec * Mary Mehigan * Cynthia Kennedy * Kiki Molina * Sabine Krawcheck * Georgiana Kernochan * Martha Janine Shanahan * Enid Homan * Maureen Calleary * Sabine Hennessey * Autumn Batts * Colette "Brightheart" Pollock * Ellen Beegle * Kate Schudson * Rebekah Lynn * Teresa Bruguera * Stacey O'Sullivan * Marissa Shanahan * Emma Charles * Georgia Salwitz * Erin Chalupka * Angela Conley * Janaya Garcia * Clare Atkins * Barbara Morgan * Candy Camacho * Triandafelitsa Moysiadis * Yoko Aafjes * Crissy Douglas * Melissa Whelihan * Arlene O'Kelly * Paula Fogarty * Eugenia Clarke * Susie Hennigan * Annie McSherry * Amanda Baybasin * Monica De Bisschop * Samantha Hallikainen * Kate Halsson * Barbara Neil * Chloe LeFrançois * Hannah Ó Cléirigh * Kendrick Shulman * Gwyneth Noel * Melissa O'Dea * Neko Nia * Olivia O'Doherty * Angela Nolan * Helen Davina Fox * Candence Dyal * Nicole Obermajer * Danna Ashley-Cooper * Love Greenwood * Carlene Beadon * Carolyn Aguinis * B. Doran * Alvina Loughlin * Agnes Paulina Maguire * Charmaine Donegan * Georgia Manx * Cleo Blyth * Aviva Cauley * Rosina Macellari * Deborah Nunan * Sky Smith * Mingxia * Becki Terpstra * Sabine Short Bull * Elaine Humphreys * Henrietta Roche * Stephania Hunt * Gessica Russell * Mindy Xing * Lynnette Thompson * Missy Gaffney * Samantha Namgung * Crystal Courtney * Dawn Sheeran * Becky Dineen * Helena Doyle Smith * Tanisha Kay * Lisetta Oliver * Abbigail Smith Barnett * Amethyst A. Smith * Ashlyn Bomer * Mandy Dalman Former Talent Deceased Actors * Rodrigo Carlson (1998-2005; died from heart attack) * Brian James (1997-2009; died of heart attack) * Gowan O'Kelly (1990-2011; died from diabetes) * Bruce N. Gough (1993-2002; killed saving his son from being run over by a car) * Donny Fish (1990-1999; died from AIDS) * Drew Nadsion (1993-2017; died in car accident) * Bonnie Anderson (1990-2012; died from drug overdose) * (2003-2016; died in car accident) * Raymond Molina (1990-2007; died from leukemia) Guest Actors The following is a list of voice actors from outside the Boston talent pool that have appeared in Boston City Sound Studios' dubs. Actors * Brock Baker * * * * * * * * * Casey Mongillo * Ben Minnotte * Actresses * * Aisha Phoebe Ayari * * * * * * * Cheryl Bayer * * Staff Directors * Elisabeth Jensdatter * Tom Drummond Jones * Seth Kerry * Kate Halsson * Brian Kerry (since 2018) * David Enyart * Luke McQuillan * Mark De Leon Jones * Hank Jeroem * Kevin Mollison * * Heinrich Welder * Edward Morse Translators * Frank Asanuma * Mayuka George * Nobunao Yanagihara * Vicky Carter * Keiko Takaki * Nobusada Takaki * Nathan Ropars * Bryan Aochi Sound Technicians & Editors * Scotty Azzolini * Lance R. Dineen * Greg Glackin * Saeko Inagaki (left in 2010) Category:Boston Category:Dubbing studios Category:Fictional studios